


Знаки внимания

by hirasava



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Среди миллионов вопросов, которые когда-либо мог озвучить Кью, тот, который только что сорвался с его губ, был, возможно, одним из самых неожиданных: "Что вы делаете голым в моей постели?"





	Знаки внимания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Advances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582865) by [Tokyo_the_Glaive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_the_Glaive/pseuds/Tokyo_the_Glaive). 



— Что вы делаете голым в моей постели?

Среди миллионов вопросов, которые когда-либо мог озвучить Кью, тот, который только что сорвался с его губ, был, возможно, одним из самых неожиданных.

Бонд имел наглость улыбнуться.

— Мне нужна причина?

— Однозначно, — припечатал Кью. И повторил, намеренно акцентируя: — Вам _однозначно_ нужна причина.

Бонд скрестил ноги. Кью принял во внимание его так называемую «нехарактерную скромность», но все же — Бонд лежал голым в постели Кью, и, пока он не вошел в комнату, валялся в ней весьма вольготно. Окно было открыто, и, ради Бога, Кью жил не на последнем этаже, так что любой желающий мог заглянуть внутрь. Может, скромность тут и побывала, но не слишком задержалась. И, вероятно, прихватила на выходе одежду Бонда и здравомыслие Кью.

Словно для того чтобы подчеркнуть абсурдность ситуации, шторы слегка затрепетали от ветра. Где-то вдали раздавался звук сирены.

— Ужасно сожалею, Кью, — сказал Бонд. Кью подумал, что, возможно, тот и правда старался изобразить раскаяние. Голова у Кью закружилась, и он обнаружил, что не может отвести взгляд от лежащего в его постели мужчины. — Боюсь, произошло недоразумение.

— Рассказывайте, — Кью прислонился к стене у дверного проема своей спальни. Эта поза несла в себе двойную цель: заставить его выглядеть безразличным (хотя на самом деле до безразличия ему было далеко) и удержаться в вертикальном положении, потому что ноги угрожали его предать.

Бонд улыбнулся.

— Боюсь, это длинная история.

Кью улыбнулся в ответ, хотя с существенно меньшим теплом. Усмешка Бонда потускнела.

— Я располагаю временем, — сказал Кью.

— Возможно, мне стоит... — сказал Бонд, указав на покрывало.

— _Непременно._

Бонд скользнул под покрывало. Почему он не сделал этого сразу, являлось загадкой.

Молчание затянулось, поскольку Бонд больше не вымолвил ни слова.

— Итак? — поторопил Кью.

Бонд заерзал. Чем больше Кью смотрел на происходящее, тем меньше улавливал хоть малейший смысл.

— Вас кто-то заставил это сделать, 007? — осторожно спросил Кью. — Вы проиграли какое-то нелепое пари? Если так, я могу сказать...

— Нет, — ответил Бонд. Боже мой, он покраснел? — Нет.

Кью вздохнул.

— Ладно. Тогда объяснитесь, иначе я вытолкаю вас на улицу в этом первозданном виде.

— Вы бы так не поступили.

— Правда? — спросил Кью и задумался. Мэллори точно пристрелил или уволил бы его. — Полагаю, нет. Но я вышвырну вас, так или иначе, если не начнете говорить, и вам это не понравится.

Кью не блефовал. Он надеялся, что до Бонда это дойдет. Все, что он хотел сделать — завалиться в собственную постель, по возможности в одиночестве, и хоть сколько-нибудь поспать. Однако Вселенная явно имела с ним разные представления о том, как он будет проводить свою ночь, и ему не терпелось узнать, почему.

Бонд сглотнул.

— Тогда перейдем к полной открытости, — сказал он.

Кью не смог подавить смешок.

— Уверен, _этот этап_ мы уже прошли, — Бонд коротко улыбнулся. — Продолжайте.

— Полная откровенность, — снова сказал Бонд, чуть более раскрепощенно, чем прежде. — Честно говоря, ваша реакция не совсем та, на которую я рассчитывал.

— Конечно, — сказал Кью, а затем... погодите, что? Внезапно он очень обрадовался подпорке и глубоко вздохнул. — Что?

— Знаете, думаю, мне пора.

— 007.

— Определенно пора.

Бонд встал с постели, больше не прикрываясь покрывалом. Кью бесстыдно пялился, осознавая, что, вероятно, уши его покраснели.

— 007, — бестолково повторил Кью. Бонд шел к... — Там ванная.

— Да что вы, — сухо ответил Бонд. По крайней мере, он разговаривал с ним.

— Что за долбанные игры вы устроили? — вздохнув, спросил Кью. Бонд не ответил, и Кью заставил себя закрыть глаза, когда тот вынес свою одежду из ванны — она украшала пол возле раковины и, разумеется, вся измялась. Кроме того, возможно, еще и была влажной. Он принимал душ, пока Кью не было? И давно он тут расположился?

Внезапно Кью озарило.

— _О_ , — выдохнул он.

— Ухожу, — пробормотал Бонд, натягивая носок.

— Вы думали, я приду в дикий восторг и прыгну к вам в объятия, — сказал Кью. — Увижу вас голым в своей постели и, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, как вы тут оказались, просто с разбегу упаду рядом.

Кью доводилось слышать о «расхождении в трактовке ситуации». Чертовски верно.

Бонд стоял, практически полностью одетый. Его рубашка, криво застегнутая, висела на плечах; он завязывал галстук. Уши Кью продолжали гореть.

— Квартирмейстер, — сказал Бонд, — покажите, где выход и оставьте мне крохи моей гордости.

Кью снял очки и потер глаза.

— Это не может быть моей жизнью, — пробормотал он. И громче добавил: — Не уверен, что эта тактика когда-либо использовалась вами, но я предпочитаю _традиционный_ подход.

— Неужто даже сейчас?

Кью посмотрел на Бонда и встретил расчетливый взгляд.

— Именно так, — сказал Кью. — Надеюсь, вы знаете, насколько это смешно для меня. Как вы вообще сюда попали?

— Я не виноват...

— Безусловно, только вы и виноваты, — отрезал он.

— ...что вы проигнорировали все мои знаки внимания.

Брови Кью подскочили.

Бонд вздохнул.

— Вы не заметили. Я понял.

— Знаки внимания? — опешил Кью. — Вы имеете в виду то, как вы бросаете остатки от выданного вам оборудования на мой стол, словно кот, который притаскивает дохлых крыс? — Бонд оттолкнул его с дороги и вышел из комнаты. — Я шучу, это была неудачная шутка. 007, — Бонд, кажется, даже не собирался останавливаться и целенаправленно шагал к выходу. — Бонд. Бонд.

Тот остановился и спустя мгновение повернулся к шедшему за ним Кью. Он выглядел так, словно его приговорили к каторжным работам или встрече с М.

— Уже лучше, — сказал Кью. — А теперь давайте обсудим все как взрослые люди, хорошо? — Бонд открыл рот, но Кью покачал головой. — Хотя нет, вообще-то, лучше не стоит, — сказал он. — Как насчет такого: вы угостите меня выпивкой, а потом мы поговорим.

Глаза Бонда загорелись.

— Я принимаю ваше предложение.

— Хорошо, — сказал Кью. Он бы солгал, доведись ему когда-нибудь утверждать, что его взгляд не опускался чуточку ниже, чем считалось пристойным в обществе. Конечно, опускался, ведь он только что лицезрел такой вид. Он точно — абсолютно точно — намеревался увидеть это снова. — Хорошо, — повторил он.

Бонд облизал губы. Возможно, они все-таки пропустят выпивку.


End file.
